Mr. Jacobson (TV Series)
Mr. Jacobson is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former resident of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mr. Jacobson's life before or as the outbreak began. It is possible he lived in or near Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Killer Within" Mr. Jacobson is seen walking with another man while Andrea and Merle Dixon are talking. "Say the Word" Mr. Jacobson attends the barbecue hosted by The Governor and thanks Mrs. Foster when she gives him a drink. He also listens to The Governor's speech. Later he runs past The Governor and Andrea, to get inside the Arena and he watches the gladiator fight between Merle and Caesar Martinez. "Hounded" Mr. Jacobson is seen on a stroll with a fellow citizen. "The Suicide King" After the town gates are shut and Richard Foster is killed, Mr. Jacobson listens to Andrea's speech about sticking together. "Prey" Mr. Jacobson and another resident hand over their guns to Martinez due to The Governor's orders to collect all firearms in the town. "Welcome to the Tombs" Mr. Jacobson stays behind in Woodbury due to his age while the rest of the town go to the prison. When the townspeople are informed of the massacre of their fellow citizens, they, along with Mr. Jacobson, are all brought to the prison to join Rick Grimes's group. Season 4 "Infected" Mr. Jacobson flees from the zombie attack in Cell Block D with other survivors. Later, Mr. Jacobson, armed with an axe, is seen with Henry and a woman in the cell block, observing the aftermath and removal of the deceased survivors. "Isolation" Mr. Jacobson catches the flu and is quarantined in Cell Block A. "Internment" Mr. Jacobson was likely being attended to by Hershel Greene and Glenn Rhee before the events of this episode. On one of their rounds to check on the sick, Hershel and Glenn find Mr. Jacobson dead from the flu. Anticipating reanimation, Glenn prepares to stab his head but is then stopped by Hershel, who advises to do it out of eyesight from the other sick prison members, for the sake of group morale. Lizzie Samuels comes and asks them what they're doing. Hershel replies that they're "taking Mr. Jacobson to a quieter place", and he and Glenn continue taking the body out of Cell Block A by using a gurney. Shortly after, Jacobson reanimates and is then stabbed in the head by Glenn. Death Killed By *The flu (Alive) Mr. Jacobson succumbed to the flu and died. He eventually reanimated as a walker. *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) After Mr. Jacobson reanimated, Glenn stabbed him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mr. Jacobson has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Killer Within" *"Say the Word" *"Hounded" *"The Suicide King" *"Prey" *"Welcome to the Tombs" Season 4 *"Infected" *"Isolation" *"Internment" Trivia *In the episode summary for "Internment" on the AMC website, this character is incorrectly referred to as "Mr. Jones". *While he made his debut appearance in Season 3's "Killer Within", this survivor was not named until his death scene in Season 4's "Internment". Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 Uncredited Characters Category:Season 4 Uncredited Characters Category:Killer Within Category:Say the Word Category:Hounded Category:The Suicide King Category:Prey Category:Welcome to the Tombs Category:Infected Category:Isolation Category:Internment Category:All TV Series Characters